In the Shadows of Darkness No More
by Chelsey89
Summary: Voldemorts dead and Harry gets the one thing that he's never had. ABANDONED. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was lying down in a bed at St. Mungos reminiscing about old and new memories. At the moment he was remembering when he defeated Voldemort a few days ago.

_I was standing in front of a huge dark abandoned house. All of the horcruxes had been destroyed except for the one that was in Voldemort himself. Voldemort was about to say the killing curse but only got out "Aveda-" by the time I had nonverbally said the same spell killing Voldemort. I of course had been given special permission by the Minister of Magic to use the killing curse in case of something such as that. Once I was sure that Voldemort was gone for good this time I apparated to St. Mungos where I then passed out and only had just woken up yesterday._

It was all over the news once I had told the minister that Voldemort was gone. And from what I hear witches and wizards from all over have been openly celebrating the death of Voldemort. Just then the nurse came in telling me that I had a few visitors. I just nodded my head in understanding and hoped that it wasn't another reporter coming to interview me. Thank God it wasn't it was Eve (my wife) and James and Anastasia (my two children). James is five and Anastasia is just barely two months old. As you might have already guessed James is named after my father and Anastasia isn't named after anyone at all.

Before I knew it Eve had come up and given me a kiss and hug all the while with a huge grin on her face. Then James gave me a huge hug.

"So how have you been?" asked a concerned looking Eve.

"Pretty good considering what's happened." I replied.

"When are you coming home?" James asked.

"Soon. Really soon." I told him.

"Do you know when exactly they will be letting you out?" Eve asked.

"Friday."

"Have you read any of the papers?"

"No. Why?"

"Because people have been coming back. Back from the dead I mean."

"how? That's impossible. Isn't it?"

"Apparently not. Everyone of the innocent people that Voldemort killed have been showing up at the ministry. The Leaky Cauldron is packed full of people trying to find their loved ones. They have given me the job of re-registering them and the lines are huge! More and more are appearing each day. The Order has been trying to figure out how this is possible."

I didn't know what to say to that, but only one question was running through my head at that time. Could it be possible for my parents to come back?

Eve must have known what I was thinking and said, "Harry, I don't know if your parents will come back. I mean it's been so long that it may be too late, but don't give up hope."

I just nodded in understanding then James said, "Mummy, when is dinner?"

"Dinner is whenever we get home and I have cooked something."

"But I want dinner now!" James whined.

"Well, we better go before James starves. Good bye I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye. Bye James."

"Good bye Daddy." Piped up James.

And with a kiss from Eve they left and once again I was left to my thoughts and memories. Eve of course was the one that I couldn't get out of my mind. I remember the first time I saw her. It was at the beginning of my 7th year. I was in McGonagalls office (she was Headmistress since Dumbledore died) when she introduced us. I remember exactly what she said…

"_I realize that you must have a lot of memories of Dumbledore from being in this office and I give you my sympathy for he was the greatest wizard that I have ever met. But now I have something important to tell you, Eve show yourself!" she said and with that out of the shadows of a corner there stood a girl only about a year older then me. She had long thick layered brown hair that went to the middle of her back and was kind of messy, but in a way that looked like she made it that way. Her eyes were a deep dark chocolate brown and she was average height, but still shorter than me. She had pale skin and was wearing a long sleeve white button up collar shirt with the Hogwarts school skirt that all of the girls wore except hers seemed a bit shorter and a pair of black ballet flats. To me she not only looked gorgeous but there was just something about her that made her stand out and it had nothing to do with her physical appearance. She looked self confident, content, and determined all at the same time._

"_Potter, this is Eve Caldwell she has been following you for the past year on Dumbledore's orders." Professor McGonagall said._

"_It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Potter." Eve said while walking up to me and holding out her hand._

"_You too, but please call me Harry." I said while shaking her hand._

"_Alright Harry" she said._

_I noticed that there was something about her that made her different from all the other girls, but I couldn't place it. From then on we had become friends because she still had to follow me around it's just that she seemed more like a friend or potential girlfriend then anything. Later on in the year I asked her to go out with me and she accepted. I was thrilled! Although I knew it was wrong to Ginny I broke up with her because I was afraid for her safety and then nearly a year later I ask another girl to go out with me. It didn't seem right but Eve was different although Ron was mad at me for some time until Hermione knocked some sense into his head and he forgave me._

The summer after my 7th year Eve and myself rebuilt my parents house in Godrics Hollow. Moody and a few other members of the Order put some of their safety spells on the house to keep from Voldemort finding out where we live and having the past repeat itself.

I went straight into Auror training after school ended. Eve would help me from time to time, but then her mother (who was training me) scolded her and said that I need to do this bye myself.

By the time I was 20 I had found and destroyed 2 more horcruxes and I was thinking of asking Eve to marry me when something post poned that. I remember that night so clearly as if it were yesterday.

_I had just come home from a mission when I found Eve in the kitchen making dinner. She seemed happy yet troubled at the same time. I went from behind her and hugged her from around the waist then she turned around with a big smile, but her eyes said differently. I asked her what was wrong and she said nothing, but I could tell that something was wrong. After dinner was over I cleaned the dishes and Eve went upstairs so once I was done I found her in the spare bedroom._

"_What's wrong?" I asked her again. She was leaning on the windowsill looking at me._

"_What color should we paint this room, blue or green?" she asked me avoiding the question._

"_What does it matter?"_

"_It matters to me, so blue or green?"_

"_I don't care, but if I had to choose maybe green. Although your avoiding the question."_

"_What do you think of children?"_

"_I think they're just fine, but Eve what's wrong?" I said a little more concerned and worried cause she was acting crazy._

"_Would you ever want any children?"_

"_What are you getting at?"_

"_Just answer the question."_

"_Yes. I suppose so. Someday."_

"_What about now. In this day in time?"_

"_You're not…are you pregnant?"_

"_Yes. Is it a bad thing?"_

"_No. Not at all." I said softly. I then moved closer to her and gave her a hug and kiss on the lips. Then I pulled away smiling and told her, "tomorrow night I'm taking you out to eat to celebrate." And she then smiled brilliantly the look of trouble and distress immediately swept away from her eyes._

"_How long have you known?" I asked her._

"_I just found out today."_

"_Wait until your mother hears about this."_

"_Right. I was hoping that you could come with me to tell her."_

"_Of course."_

Her mother of course wasn't too thrilled at the idea that her first grandchild will be born to parents who are not yet married, but she was still excited all the same. I guess maybe she knew that we would one day get married.

Then 9 months later James William Potter was born on September 26th and one day later we got to take him home.

That day of course was one of the happiest days of my life. If it weren't for James then I may not have had the strength or determination to destroy Voldemort like I did. One of the things I remember seeing before I killed Voldemort was an image of James.

Just then a nurse came in to turn out the light signaling to me that I should probably go to sleep now, but I'm not even tired.

You know when most couples who aren't even married yet have kids they consider it a horrible thing that will ruin their lives. I consider it the best thing that's ever happened to me…

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it! There's more to come once i get some reviews so...please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

NEXT DAY (THURSDAY) 

The next morning I woke up to one of the nurses turning the light on and yelling, "Wake up! It's time to rise and shine!" When I had opened my eyes and put my glasses on I saw that she had a tray of food.

"Good morning Mr. Potter" she said with a smile on her face and looking very peppy.

"Morning" I said rather sleepily. She put the tray of food on my lap and left me to eat. It was surprisingly delicious for being hospital food. I ate pancades, bacon, eggs, and toast with a glass of orange juice. It reminded me of the Hogwarts breakfasts (except the Hogwarts breakfasts are much more better and grander). Speaking of grand breakfasts (although this isn't breakfast) I remember all of the food that Eve had insisted on having at our wedding. Ron of course nearly wet himself at the sight of it all and I merely just laughed. Our wedding was one of the best weddings; it looked like a white wonderland with red roses scattered here and there. The wedding of course was on December 16th. It's clearly in my mind as if I have been reliving the day over and over in my head.

I was standing by the preacher with Ron on my left (he was the best man) and Cheryl was several feet away where the maid of honor stood. Then the music started and I saw her. I saw Eve walking down the aisle with a big smile on her face that I could almost swear went from ear to ear. Her thick wavy brown hair was up in some kind of fancy up-do. Her veil was covering her face (but I could still see her) the train of her while off-the-shoulder, flowy, elegant dress was dragging on the white carpet that was down the aisle covered with red rose petals. She looked gorgeous.

Once she was by my side we both smiled at each other then turned to face the preacher.

_"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Eve Aliss Caldwell and Harry James Potter in marriage. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace." There was a silent pause and then the preacher continued, "Now you will each exchange rings."_

_After I had taken Eve's hand and placed the ring on her left ring finger and her to mine the preacher continued, "Harry, do you take Eve to be your wife?"_

_"I do"_

_"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"_

_"I do"_

_"Eve, do you take Harry to be your husband?"_

_"I do"_

_"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?"_

_"I do"_

_"Now you may kiss the bride." We kissed and before walking back down the aisle the preacher said, "May I introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter." Then we took our first steps as a married couple._

The reception was amazing! Actually the whole thing was amazing! Ron was of course living It up at the bar we had there until Cheryl and Hermione started scolding him. Cheryl of course was his wife and Hermione was just being a good friend. Cheryl was petite with a 5'5 stature and silky blonde hair with electric blue eyes.

Cheryl had a hard background. Her mother abandoned her and her older sister Lana when she was only four years old. Then her father started drinking every night and abusing her and her sister. Until she moved out when she was sixteen and went to live with Eve. Once Eves mother found out about Cheryl's abusive father she took it to the law and Lana and Cheryl testified against him. They of course won the case and her father was sent to Azkaban for thirty years. Two years later her mother tried to come back into her life, but she wouldn't let her. After Ron found all of that out he understood why she wouldn't let him get too close to her and why she kept this tough exterior. Finally he broke through her walls and they got married and had a little girl named Becka Elizabeth Weasley. Who is only a year younger then James.

Just then a nurse came in taking away my breakfast tray, gave me my lunch tray, and left. The nurses around here are weird. Some are silent and don't say a word to you unless they absolutely have to and others can't keep their mouths shut.

I was just about to take a bite of the turkey sandwich I had been given when another nurse came in telling me that I had visitors. She disappeared and the Weasleys appeared.

"Harry dear! How are you? You are doing well I hope?" Mrs. Weasley said while giving me a hug.

"Yes. Just fine." I said hugging her back.

"Hey mate! Would've come sooner but mum said that we had to wait for everyone." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Fred, George, and Ginny said to tell you hi and to get will soon" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Fred and George had to work at the store and Ginny is on a mission." Mr. Weasley stated.

All the while Becka had been eyeing the pudding that was on my lunch tray.

"Do you want the pudding?" I asked her. She shook her head yes and I smiled.

"You just have to do one thing for me alright?"

"Ok! What?" she asked excitedly.

"You have to cause chaos at my house."

"OK!"

"Eves going to kill you for that I hope you know." Cheryl said and Ron laughed.

"Yea, I know" I told her.

"well we better go so that you can eat your lunch." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Or at least what's left of it" Cheryl said looking at Ron with an accusatory stare. Ron just shrugged and Cheryl smiled.

"Tell Fred, George, and Ginny I said hi." I told them.

"Alright bye." Ron said. And then the rest of them said their goodbyes as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Just as I was finishing up my lunch twenty minutes later the nurse came back in to take the tray away. Then I was left to just sit there and stare at the wall. I mean there was really nothing very interesting about the wall. It was just a plain light green wall. 

After ten more minutes of complete and utter boredom I decided to call one of the nurses. After five minutes one of them walked into the room and said, "What do you need? Is anything wrong?"

"No. Nothings wrong, but can I have a bit of spare parchment and a quill? I need to send a letter to somebody."

"Yes sir. And would you like for me to bring you an owl as well?"

'Well now that was a stupid question' I thought. I mean why wouldn't I want her to bring an owl? How else would I send the letter?

"Yes", was my short answer. It was a few minutes until she brought what I had requested, but none the less. So I started writing. It went something like this.

**Eve,**

**I'm tired of being cooped up in here with nothing to do but stare at some stupid wall. I feel fine. So if you could bring me some clothes and my invisibility cloak some time today(within the next hour possibly). Then that would be great!**

**Much Love,**

**Harry**

I looked at it with approval and then folded it in half and gave it to the owl and tied it to it's leg and then it flew off.

One whole hour later it was about dinnertime and Eve finally came by to give me my clothes and invisibility cloak. The she had to leave quickly to get back to work. Right after she left a nurse came in carrying the dinner tray. So I stayed a little while longer to get one last free meal in.

When I left to go into the bathroom to change I heard of of the nurses call my name so I yelled back to her, "I'm in the bathroom!"

"Alright." She yelled back then I heard her leave the room.

I came back into the room and noticed that my dinner tray was gone. So I took my invisibility cloak and put it over myself and walked silently out of the room. I got to the elevator and pressed the ground button. Once the elevator reached the ground I got off and left walking out into the street then I ducked into a deserted ally and apparated home.

Once I was in the living room I took off the invisibility cloak and draped it across the arm of the couch. Then I looked all around the house to see if anyone was home but theyr weren't. So I apparated to the ministry to find Eve and found her on the sixth floor.

"Hey! Busy much?" I asked her sarcastically while looking at the line of people at her desk. She just smiled and said, "You can tell?"

"So I assume the escape from St. Mungos went well?" she continued.

"Yes. I left right after they served dinner." She laughed at this and then said, "Trying to get in one more free meal? God Harry you've been hanging out with Ron alittle too much." And then we were both laughing.

"So what are you going to do for the rest of the day?" She asked.

"Well I was actually just coming to see if you wanted to do anything." I replied while messing with a few of the trinkets on her desk.

"I can't. You know I'd love to and that I would if I could-"

"But you can't" I finished for her.

"Right." She looked a little bit upset.

"Alright, when will you be home?"

"6:00"

"Okay, I'll see you then and don't worry about picking James and Anastasia up. I'll do it." I said with a smile.

"Ok. Bye!" She said to my retreating back. I turned around and waved good bye.

When I got to the main floor of the Ministry of Magic I apparated to the Burrow.

When I got there (to the Burrow) at first I didn't hear or see anyone until I heard Becka screaming at the top of her lungs and James shouting at the top of his lungs "I'm gonna get you!" Then I looked behind me as Aaron walked blindly into me (literally).

Aaron by the way is Hermione's three year old son who's father is Eddie Macmillan. He was a Hufflepuff prefect, quidditch player, and he married Hermione one year after their seventh year of school. Two years later they had Laura Macmillan (who just recently turned five) and then two more years later they had Aaron who was born blind. Which explains why he ran into me.

"Hey Aaron, do you know where Mrs. Weasley is?" I asked him. And of course him being only three he just shook his head no.

"Alright." So I left him and went into the kitchen. She wasn't there. So I went upstairs towards the screaming thinking maybe Mrs. Weasley was up there and sure enough I found her in Fred and Georges old bedroom with Anastasia.

"Harry dear! I thought they wernt' releasing you until tomorrow?" she exclaimed.

"Yes well, I decided I was feeling just fine and so I left on my own accord." I replied. She just gave me a stern look then told me James was in Ron's old room. So I walked up to Ron's old room and opened the door. Only to find James tickling Becka to death (I guess that what he meant by 'I'm gonna get you'). I smiled and said, "James, leave the poor girl alone."

James looked up and stopped tickling Becka then ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Are you all better?" Becka asked.

"Yup. All better" I replied, "James did you want to go home?"

He took a few seconds to think about it before finally saying, "Okay!"

"Alright then get your stuff and meet me downstairs in the living room."

"Okay!" He said brightly then shuffled around the room collecting his stuff.

I left and went back to Fred and Georges old room, gathered all of Anastasia's things, then picked her up and then went to the living room where I met up with James and Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you for watching them." I told her.

"Anytime dear." She replied.

"Did you say good bye to everyone James?" I asked him.

"Yes." He replied.

"Alright then. Good bye." I said to Mrs. Weasley then took James's hand and apparated outside of our house (as a safety regard you couldn't apparate inside). We walked inside and James went up to his room and I put Anastasia in her playpen. A few minutes later James came back down wanting play exploding snap.

Several hours later and more then twenty games of exploding snap Eve walked through the door.

"Hey! How are my two favorite guys?"

"Good. We've just been playing exploding snap all afternoon." I replied.

"I can tell. How about I make dinner."

"Alright."

That night…..

"Harry are you going to try to get your job back?" Eve asked once we were lying in bed.

"Well, I was thinking tomorrow I'd go ask Kingsley."

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night." I replied then went into a peaceful sleep.

In the middle of the night I woke up starteled by the scream that I heard coming from James's room. So I ran into his room while Eve ran and took care of Anastasia who started crying because of James's creaming. Once I was at the doorway to his room (which was open) I hurried over to his bed and woke him up. He looked at me with fear in his eye and then said, "Dad, it was horrible! It was bad!"

"Shush, it's alright. It was only a bad dream." I said embracing him in a hug. "It'll be okay."

A few minutes later James had calmed down enough to talk.

"Do you want to tell me about the dream?" I asked him.

"Okay. I was walking through a forest when out of the middle of no where a werewolf came and started running after me. He was just chasing me with this evil look about him and then he jumped on me and I fell. I was just trapped underneath him until I woke up."

"Did this dream look real to you or did it look just like any other dream?" I interrogated.

"It looked just like any other dream." He replied.

"Alright then try to go back to sleep."

"But what if I have another bad dream?"

"You shouldn't it's been my experience that you never have twoo bad dreams in one night, but If you want to you can come sleep with me and your mother."

"Okay!" So then he came to sleep with me and Eve. When we got there Eve mouthed 'bad dream' to me and I just shook my head yes.

Saturday and Sunday came and left. James didn't have any more bad dreams since that night. And Kingsley agreed to give me my job back as Auror.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my network for my computer has been down and i just haven't had the time. So here's what i hope is a nice long update. Remember to Review!

To my readers thank you and once again i'm sorry for the delay.

-Chelsey


End file.
